1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays.
A liquid crystal display may include field generating electrodes and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes. The liquid crystal display may display an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, for determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control transmission of incident light.
An organic light emitting display may include organic light emitting devices that generate lights by recombination of electrons and holes. Images are displayed through combinations of lights generated by the organic light emitting devices.